


fired up

by thunderylee



Category: Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato De
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Butlers don’t have to knock before entering their mistress’ rooms.





	fired up

**Author's Note:**

> reposted by agck.

Stupid vibrator. In a fit of rage, Reiko tosses it across the room, finding satisfaction in hearing it slam into the wall and break. But that’s the only satisfaction she gets, her body trembling for release that she can’t seem to find as she lays on her canopy bed with her legs spread wide and her dress bunched up around her waist.

You would think that an heiress would have decent sex toys, but she isn’t actually brave enough to go buy them on her own. She’s certainly not going to send Kageyama, so she makes do with a gag gift one of her friends got her a couple years ago. _Made_ do, that is, since it’s now in pieces on the floor.

Huffing in frustration, she tries using her fingers, but that usually doesn’t work for her. In fact, it makes it worse, pained whines escaping from her lungs despite her attempts to hold them back. She’s not being very loud, but that Kageyama’s hearing is like that of a dog and the absolute last thing she needs is for him to find her like this.

Except that the more she thinks about it, the less she’s opposed to the idea. Normally he irritates her to no end, but right now that irritation is channeled into arousal and just imagining his face above her has her tingling again. While there are certain lines a butler should never cross with his mistress, rules are made to have loopholes be found. It definitely wouldn’t be out of _love_ , anyway.

The pad of her middle finger circles her clit as fast as she can make it, her hips rolling up into the touch, but it’s not enough. It’s never enough, and even though she knows that this isn’t going to end well, she tries for it anyway. She wants it _that_ badly. She doesn’t even know what inspired it, just an urge that had her retreating to her bedroom in a fit of desire.

Probably she can blame that on Kageyama, too.

Her next groan of annoyance echoes in her ears, and she thinks she imagines hearing the door open until she opens her eyes and sees Kageyama racing to her side. At first he’d looked concerned, but that had faded into his usual knowing smirk as he approaches her bed and stares down at her.

“Normally this is a pleasurable activity,” is all he says.

“Get out,” she hisses, even though she really doesn’t mean it. Having him actually _here_ has her blood running faster, her body temperature rising, and her inner muscles contracting in response.

“Do you really want me to?” he asks, lowering his voice as he leans down to get into her face. She shudders at his close proximity, and his smirk grows. “I can help, if Oujosama wishes.”

“What do you know about women?” Reiko demands, starting to slide her legs closed despite her full-body reluctance. “Have you ever even had one?”

Kageyama just chuckles, and Reiko’s legs are halted by a firm hand on her thigh. In a flash, he’s gone from her view, his glasses set neatly on her nightstand, but there are strong hands spreading her open again and a very unexpected breath right where she’s moist. “I can assure you, Oujosama, you will be taken care of.”

She has a comeback right on the tip of her tongue, but it’s swallowed along with her moan as she feels the tip of _his_ tongue flick her clit. All she can do is arch, her body rocking against the stimulation beyond her control and slide her hands down her own sides to sink into his hair. He groans a little, making her jump, and she finds her breath again as he licks her at precisely the right speed.

“Kageyama,” she gasps, tugging on his hair in encouragement.

“Yes, Oujosama?” he asks.

He’d paused his actions to speak, and Reiko bucks against his face. “Don’t stop!” she shrieks as she tries to kick him with her heel, but he pins her down by her thighs and lifts his head enough to meet her eyes.

His stare is full of fire and promise, and Reiko’s insides contract again with the possibility of this not ending here. He would do anything she asked, _anything_ , and right now all she wants is him inside her, hard and thick and pounding, his deep voice in her ear as they move together.

“Ah, I should get back to dinner,” he says, clearly teasing, and he doesn’t even wince when she twists his fingers in his hair to keep him from going anywhere.

“You’re fired,” she spits out. “Fired, fired, fired, fired- _ah-”_

She cuts herself off when his tongue returns to her, full-force with two fingers pushing inside her in tandem. Her body moves on its own now, thighs trembling under his arms that loop around them to move her the way he wants. She feels the pressure build up inside of her, gasping and moaning with both hands in his hair, but he maintains just the right speed and the next thing she knows, she’s taken over by orgasm and reality pauses for a little while.

When she comes down, she squints through her eyes to see him watching her, an indescribable look in his eyes, and on impulse she lifts a shaky hand to wipe his mouth with her thumb. His lips follow the gesture, pressing a gentle kiss to her skin, and Reiko tightens her other hand on his arm to keep him from leaving.

“Does Oujosama need something else from me?” he asks, the words innocent but the tone not, and his fingers probe deeper inside her body that’s still contracting.

“Yes,” she replies, nodding as she gets out the words and pulls him down into her face. “You know what.”

“You have to request it,” he tells her cheekily, and Reiko narrows her hooded eyes. “I cannot ignore a direct order, Oujosama.”

With a huff, Reiko reaches between them and grabs him right between the legs, where he’s rock hard in his pants and pushes into her hand, and she finally gets her own smirk in when his eyes widen with a lustful groan. “I want this where your fingers are,” she demands.

He exhales harshly as he drops his hands to his belt. “As you wish.”

She’s surprised to feel his lips on hers, but she welcomes his kiss that urges her lips open much like his fingers are doing inside her. Her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer, and she gasps when she feels him hard and bare against her inner thigh. His tongue touches hers and he tastes like her, taking her breath away along with her composure as she rolls her hips in contrast to his ministrations.

Then his fingers leave her, and she whines into his mouth until he shifts on top of her and she hears a crinkle of foil. This is really happening, she thinks, her body throbbing in anticipation as her legs widen and loop around his waist. He embraces her shoulders and it just slides in, interrupting their kiss with two hitched breaths, followed by a pair of sharp moans as he buries himself inside her.

“Ka-ge-ya-ma,” she hisses against his lips, unable to stop kissing him long enough to say his entire name. “Move.”

She expects to hear an ‘as you wish, Oujosama’, but all he does is comply, groaning into her mouth as he snaps his hips and thrusts in and out of her. Her body latches onto his, pushing right back, the heat building between them as they move together. He’s still in his suit and she’s mostly in her dress, but she doesn’t want to stop to disrobe and she kind of likes his better this way, rushed and half-dressed with her nipples rubbing against the harsh material of her dress.

He lowers his arms to loop around her thighs again and hits her somewhere deep and good, which has her practically in a backbend as his mouth falls from hers and presses wet kisses down her throat and chest. His nose nudges aside the fabric of her dress and then his tongue is on her nipple, flicking it much like he had her clit as he thrusts harder through her rapidly-tightening body.

“Kageyama!” she screams, like she’s reprimanding him, but what she’s actually doing is coming again, her body rocking on its own as she slides her hands down Kageyama’s back to grab his ass and urge him deeper. “More.”

Now he’s panting into her chest, fucking her hard and fast as his hair becomes damp on his forehead and his groans grow in depth. “If Oujosama could grant me permission to finish, I would be much obliged.”

Reiko thinks about denying it, just to get him back, but he looks so _hot_ writhing on top of her that all she can do is nod and cry out again as he squeezes his arms around her and pounds into her. He comes with a long, deep groan, and Reiko shudders in aftershocks when she feels him throb inside her.

Then all she hears are their breaths, harsh and desperate as Kageyama carefully pulls out of her and guides her legs back down. “Would… would Oujosama care for a bath?”

“Yes,” Reiko answers, her chest heaving, unable to move anything else. “You may have to carry me, though.”

Kageyama’s smirk returns. “I already carry you through your job, I may as well do it literally.”

“You’re fired,” she replies, but there’s no fight in her voice. “After you join me in the bath.”

“As you wish, Oujosama,” he says as he rolls out of her bed, returning his pants to some semblance of modesty as he heads to the bathroom to run their bath.

In the tub, after he washes her hair with strong, massaging fingers, it’s easy for Reiko to straddle his lap and initiate round two, all the while wondering why she ever bothered with a vibrator in the first place. Clearly a lady doesn’t need sex toys when she has a butler.


End file.
